


Three Dreams of Flight

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Darkening of Valinor, Escape, Gen, Gondolin, Nan Elmoth, Repeated Motifs, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Aredhel, three times, seeks out her dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MEM 2017: Dreams, Red Path.

Aredhel dreams. Valinor is wide, bright, and full of laughter. There are horses to ride, deer to hunt, gods and goddesses to cavort with. 

And yet, the land closes in around her. It feels too small to hold her ambition, too crowded to contain her hopes. 

In the wide lands beyond, she could travel for years and never see the same tree twice. 

When the darkness falls, she immediately starts preparing to leave. She does not attend the gathering of the family. She does not witness the Oath. She kisses her mother goodbye, and rides hell for leather toward Alqualondë. 

\------

Aredhel dreams. Gondolin is fair, lovely, and full of music. There is work to do, games to play, a brother and a niece to cheer the days. 

And yet, the city closes in around her. It feels too narrow to live a life in. The city streets choke her. 

In the wide lands beyond, she could travel for years and never see the same face twice. 

As soon as she can, she leaves her escort behind, and rides knowingly into danger and darkness. As the spiders fall to her bow, she laughs aloud. At last, at last, her future arrives. 

\------

Aredhel dreams. Nan Elmoth is dark, dank, and dreary. She does not see the sun. Her only light is the child in her arms. 

The forest closes in around her. Her breath comes short. She puts a hand to her throat, as if choked unseen. Her eyes water. 

In the wide lands beyond, she and her son could fly for years to be free of this hated place. 

When the time comes, she immediately starts preparing to leave. Lómin by her side, her heart in her mouth, she rides like hell through the forest and out into the shining night.


End file.
